Suppose $f(x) = 6x - 9$ and $g(x) = \frac{x}{3} + 2$. Find $f(g(x)) - g(f(x))$.
We have that
$$\begin{aligned} f(g(x)) &= f\left(\frac{x}{3} + 2\right) = 6\left(\frac{x}{3} + 2\right) - 9 \\
&= 2x + 12 - 9\\
&= 2x + 3
\end{aligned}$$and
$$\begin{aligned} g(f(x)) &= g(6x-9) = \frac{6x-9}{3} + 2 \\
&= 2x -3 +2\\
&= 2x -1.
\end{aligned}$$So
$$f(g(x)) - g(f(x)) = 2x+3 - (2x-1) = 2x + 3 - 2x +1 = \boxed{4}.$$